


a healing touch

by loserrobin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22357012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserrobin/pseuds/loserrobin
Summary: Concept : Theon’s hands ache and pain him, Jeyne tries her best to help him through it.Setting : Canon verse.Warning : little angst, hurt/comfort, some fluff.Words : 266.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	a healing touch

**Author's Note:**

> These two have my heart.

“Hold still,” she tells him gently. It does not prepare Theon for the cold paste slathered over his knuckles and rubbed carefully into the skin of his fingers and wrist. The ointment smell stings his nose, watery eyes looking down at the dainty hands of Jeyne.

There’s an apology trapped between his teeth. He knows how Jeyne gets when he tries to ask for forgiveness, when he bows his head as if he is a beaten dog. She won’t ask him to be strong for anyone but her and himself. Moments of vulnerability are reserved for them, yet it pains her still. Instead he bows his head for another reason, to kiss her hand in gratitude.

His hands ache fiercely, the pain splintering down his arm in hot flashes. The cold makes it more difficult to bear, keeps his hands curled into gnarled and useless fists. The maester’s ointments never do much and they never last for long. It is only a barrier, but it will do and Jeyne insists.

“If I hear an apology from you, I will not accept it,” she firmly tells him, fingers holding onto his own in a soft grip. “I wish there was more that I could do.”

“You’ve done more than enough,” he assures her, pressing another kiss to her hand even if it sparks pain in his arm.

She must see it on his face, smoothes it away as she kisses his brow, a sweet smile graced her lips. Age will continue to pain him, but her smile will be worth every ounce he has come to endure.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, there's other works you may be interested and you should check out my profile! If you're interested in requesting, check out my tumblr @ [loserrobin](https://loserrobin.tumblr.com/).


End file.
